<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[ART] As good as any leash by madeleine_dessine (m_madeleine)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27150611">[ART] As good as any leash</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_madeleine/pseuds/madeleine_dessine'>madeleine_dessine (m_madeleine)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chains, Digital Art, Eyes, Fanart, Hell, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:01:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27150611</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_madeleine/pseuds/madeleine_dessine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>That chain was simply made for Satan to hold (— not that Crowley would agree).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Crowley/Satan | Lucifer (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Shipoween 2020 - The Halloween Ship Exchange!</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[ART] As good as any leash</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/anticyclone/gifts">anticyclone</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you for the inspiring letter, I had a blast &lt;3 Happy Halloween!</p><p>Many thanks also to my friends privatesnarker and Z. for art advice.</p><p>The image is best viewed slightly zoomed-out on desktop (70% for me). I'm new to posting art on here, when I figure out how to optimise embedding for both desktop and mobile I will definitely change that ':D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>